1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weaving mechanism appropriate to create three positions of the warp threads of a Jacquard-type loom and to a Jacquard-type loom provided with such a weaving mechanism.
2. History of the Related Art
A loom comprising a weaving mechanism suitable to create three positions of the warp threads is used for the production of special fabrics, such as velvet or carpeting.
From patent application FR-A-2 647 473 in the name of the applicant is known a weaving mechanism of three positions, comprising two adjacent shed-forming devices, each of which device is provided with two moveable spindle catches. This device is effectual to place the warp threads at three different heights but it occupies a large space because the two sets of moveable spindle catches are arranged side by side, so that the minimum distance between two snap hooks of the extremities of the cords or of the control cables of the loom harness is of the order of 10 mm. Now then, in the case of a weaving mechanism constituted by a large number of cords, e.g., 10,000, the space occupied by a system of the heretofore known state of the art is such, that it is necessary to provide for two shed-forming machines and two adapted driving systems, which would be expensive and would increase the complexity of the machine and therefore the risks of breakdowns.